The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mobile application systems, and particularly to systems and methods for licensing mobile application processing.
Certain mobile devices, such as cell phones, tablets, and the like, may include or otherwise download applications suitable for executing certain processes. For example, mobile phones may execute applications useful in executing workflows associated with business process, such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) processes. The applications may be delivered, for example, via an app store, and downloaded to the mobile device. The mobile device may then execute the downloaded application to provide for desired functionality, e.g., the execution of the workflows. During continued business operations, the workflows and process may change. It would be beneficial to provide for improved systems and methods that incorporate changes to workflows and processes.